Digimon Frontier: Lust Wings (New)
by awsomeangel200
Summary: A girl named Amy Yunatani lives a peaceful life in Japan with her friends. But what happens when she receives a mysterious message from an unknown messenger? A whole new adventure awaits for her, but she's not the only one.
1. An Adventure Awaits

**I've always been thinking about doing a story of Digimon Frontier, especially with more females in it cause I hate that Zoe was the only girl the group unlike in the others seasons there was more than just one girl like at least 2 or 3. And girls can kick butt too ya know! These people need to stop thinking that girls are so weak they can't fight girls can fight TOO! Anyway now that's over here's the story.**

* * *

My name is Amy Yunatani, I'm pretty much a strong and confident girl even some don't think so since I'm seen so innocent to them. I'm a smart girl since I get straight As in the report card and study hard in school. I was so always hanging out with my BFF Zoe, she was always so spunky and girly. I have to admit she would always gets a bit out of hand when come to talking about herself and bragging too. I never took anything offensive of her since she was just trying to be upbeat and everything. But really she was too overconfident with herself. I like to dress pretty but not _too_ pretty, cause it better to not over do your face with makeup cause then you look like a clown. Plus, I wouldn't want anything too showing cause it would be embarrassing.

I would prefer wearing my beautiful white turtle neck long-leave shirt with hot pink out-lines and pretty purple butterflies with swirls, along with a hot-pink skirt and long white boots with pink pumps. I'd say it's pretty enough to be girly, I don't know what the other girls would say about it but whatever, I wouldn't really care. My hair was purple and short too but I would pick two parts of my hair and put them into pigtails One thing that surprises me is that I've been living in Japan for a long time and always wonder what it was like out there I would always ride my bike to the park to get a better view of the outside world. Just the site of a long green field and beautiful blue sky with the puffy white clouds. It wasn't much, but at least it showed a pretty site. The world was so beautiful out there, I just want to be huge part of it too.

My life here wasn't so bad, all I remember is that when I was four years old my parents took me to a nanny while they were on there long business trip together. They had lots of errands to run to keep our family supported, I really wanted to come with them, but you know how parents are: They want you to be a good kid and not get involve into any adult stuff. But luckily I wasn't the only one, I had Zoe with me too! You say we were in daycare cause there were other kids too. There was a baby girl with short black hair. The rest of them were just boys, they were pretty much the boys from my kindergarten class.

When I was in kindergarten, it was when I first met my friend Zoe. She was my first friend since I was too shy to make others. That was until one time I saw this boy with black hair and were a ponytail with a bandanna covering his bangs. He didn't seem so communicated since he would sit by himself during lunchtime, he never wanted to play with anyone when it was recess time. I wanted to talk to him but I worried if he would yell and shove me away. So I decided not to. But one time I was running with Zoe to our table, I trip and spilled my cup of juice on the floor. That's when I started crying when I had nothing to drink. But then I saw the boy giving me his juice box to me. I never though he would do that. But I was really happy though. Then he just walk away like nothing happen. It made me wonder...maybe he did had a good side in him.

Luckily Zoe wasn't the only gal pal I have, there's actually another girl that I hang out with. She was cute and sweet and she was...a bit younger than me and Zoe. She's actually my next door neighbor and yet she's a fourth grader. Yep, she was a nine year old kid with short black hair. She was also the baby I mention in the daycare that was the first time I met her. My parents became friends with her parents and started to have close contact with each other. That's after we met them for the first time. Her name is Phoebe Hirayama, she could be a bit annoying but still a sweetheart. She would help people in need, even when they don't even need any help. She was quit an artist since she had so many drawings on the walls in her rooms. Every picture that she drew she was tape it on the wall. Did I mention she had siblings? Two older siblings to be exact. She was the youngest. Although I never met her siblings, however she did told me about them. And how she interacted with them too, since I've never really went to her place. So instead she'd come over to my house or Zoe's. We got along quit well together and officially became best friends.

I guess my life is pretty good. But if you were to asked someone who's pretty, cute and smart like me, well that's what my classmates say about me. I mean c'mon middle school isn't like out of the ordinary it's pretty normal. Somehow I was able to with that boy I mention before. And seriously he acted like the 'cool guy' in school. He had his hands in his pockets, and has a sharp look in his eyes. I wonder what makes him like that, he never seem to show any reaction of people say to him. What just _'__sure'_ or _'whatever'. _But really that did get on my nerves. Who does he think he is? Every girl in the school loved him and would die to be his girlfriend. It's like he was a celebrity or something like that. When I came to my first day in the sixth grade, it was ok I mean it wasn't much of a problem since I knew everyone already. I was quit known as a 'smart queen' but to be honest I wasn't that smart, sure I got good grades and all that stuff. But there were still lots of other things I knew about. Like how people are who they are, and why do people be mean to someone when they did absolutely nothing to them. Like this goggle-head boy, he was so hothead and stupid to be honest. He would get mad at me for correcting him. But why? I was just trying to be helpful. Seriously, what's with boys anyway?

On my second day, it started as any other day that was until we had a new student in our class. But he wasn't any other student it was the ponytail boy or should I say _'Mr. Cool guy' _I wasn't really expecting this. He's just so stern, he never wants to be by people. Of course that was until the teacher introduce himself. His name was Koji Minamoto. Of course I did knew his name when I first met him. You could say I forgotten, but it's been so long since then. The teacher assign him to a seat the was next to me. Oh dear god, this was gonna be awkward. I didn't know what to just stare at the teacher like always, but then again I wanted to a good look at him. Hs face was so charming, even if he was in stern mood. I just couldn't help it, he was so...cute. Wait! Did just say he was cute? Oh god, I was totally losing it! When turn his face so that his eyes could meet mines, I quickly looked away blushing. My face was so red, it was embarrassing. He chuckled a bit, I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or was just cracking up. I didn't care ether way.

What I was really thinking of was...to go to a boarding school. Why? Because, I'm believe it's time I start to become more independent so I could possibly experience more stuff beyond this place. It would be the perfect opportunity for me to start being on own and living the life of a adventurous person. I mean, I even envy my friend Zoe for example, she's been to Italy before and she spend much time over there. She's able to experience the delicious food they have there. I can't believe how jealous I was, Zoe being another country far here. It was so awesome I gotta admit she's a lucky one. When my parents found out about the idea they didn't agree, that when I got frustrated ran off and Zoe followed me. I was sitting at park bench, having Zoe next to me. All I did was held her tight and cry on her shoulder, I was very disappointing at my parents for not agreeing with me of going to boarding school. It's not like I was gonna be gone forever. I would have the chances to visit them once in the while. But they still refuse to let me go, I couldn't believe it.

Since I was too upset with my parents I decided to go to Zoe's house to stay over. After Zoe's mother was very nice to me and her father was happy to have me over. I called my parents and told them I was staying over with Zoe. They didn't mind at all, since Zoe was a very good friend of mine.

Right now I've been doing some reading since I love stories and listen to pop music from the radio. Now that I'm going shopping for some extra clothes, make up, and perfume. For a slumber party at Zoe's place. I couldn't to try her famous pizza that was baking tonight. I was walking through the isles when suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in the little handbag. I flipped it open and saw message appear on the screen. _"Your destiny is waiting, would you like to play?" _it said. Under the message there were two buttons, one saying yes and the other saying no. It seem pretty interesting to me, I wasn't sure at first since I was going to Zoe's. But it _did_ say my 'destiny' so I figured it had to be important. I decided to click the 'yes' button. Then I heard a female's voice that said, _"Amy Yunatani, you will now face your destiny, take the 5:45 train from Jiyuugaoka station to Shibuya." _I looked to see the time on my phone. It was 5:00 already, so I figured I should hurry since I had only forty-five minutes to get there. I hurried to the station as soon as possible. There was no time to lose.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think about story! I have a bunch of things plan out for it already, wait til you see!**


	2. All Aboard

**I Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I was half way to the train. As soon as I manage to get on the train, I saw the goggle head boy rushing tours the crowd of people. He must of been in a rush to get to his train. Wait! Was goggle-head playing the same game I was playing too? Very suspicious, if I do say so myself. Then my phone vibrated again, I flipped it open to see another message, it told me to go to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya station. I herd a lot of other cellphones go off too, I figured I wasn't the only one playing this game. The goggle-head boy groan when he saw the message and I laughed when he said he wasn't gonna make it. He gave me weird look like if I had wings sprouting from my back. I turn around to check to make sure, but then I gave him a confused look as my bed was the same as it had always been.

I made it to the train and head over to Shibuya station. The train stopped at the station and I hurried to the first elevator from which I saw goggle-head darting through the crowd to get to the elevator next to mine. The doors shut and I was cut off from the outside world as the elevator speed up more and more way past the basement, and then suddenly it stopped. My knees were weak from the drop, not to mention they were feeling so heavy I could barely stand. I was starting to regret this little trip when I got a new message on my phone. It said, _"Now it is up to you to decide what train to get on. " _I looked up in surprise, completely forgetting that I down that I had come down here to get on a train. There were about twenty trains lined up and there were kids all around getting on them and socializing. I hurried over to a sliver train and got on board, hoping that I wouldn't be the last one on. As it turn out, I was the only one on it. I was hoping this would good reason I had to skip the sleep-over. I sighed as I looked out the window and saw goggle-head get on the red train next to mine with four other kids on it. The trains started moving and a concrete barrier was in between our trains. Suddenly, the back door opened and in stepped a boy. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail under a a blue and yellow striped bandanna. His dark hair made his eyes really stand out. He had a blue jacket with yellow stripes down the side of the arms on over a yellow tee-shirt. His grey pants didn't cover his white and blue shoes at all.

It was him! That boy from school! I realize that I had been staring at him and he had been raising his eyebrows at me for a solid minute. Oh crap! "Uh, sorry. In case you didn't remember my name, I'm Amy. And you?" I blushed as I stuttered my introduction. How stupid was I? I've know since kindergarten and I totally forgot his name? Yep, I'm defiantly a moron.

"Koji Minamoto." He replied in a monotone voice. Of course! Now I fully remembered. I bit my lip and as I was about to say something else the train jerked and I fell on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Some weird lights started flashing and I saw Koji's face being outline by a wolf mask. As soon as the lights flashed back on I realize that I was still on top of him. I blushed so badly that my entire face was red and as I got up. "I am so, so sorry, I totally was not expecting that! Did I hurt you? I am so sorry, please forgive me." I bowed my head in embarrassment and shame. "It's fine; did you notice your face during the weird electrical surge?" Wait, did he saw something on me too?

"Was there something wrong with face face? All I can remember is your face had a wolf mask over it or something." Now that I though about it I probably sounded really stupid saying that.

"There was a weird beauty mask with butterfly wings on your face and it was really freaking me out." I was busy thinking about the fact that his voice had shown emotion when I finally processed his words. "Wait, my face look like a butterfly mask?" I put my hands to my face and felt my eyebrows scrunch up like they did whenever I was worried. "Don't worry; it's gone now I'm sure it was just us seeing things right?"

"Right, there is nothing to worry about it; it was just the lights playing tricks on our eyes." My voice didn't have any confidence in it, but we both let it slide. I must of acted like a chicken to him. God, why am being such a sissy? this isn't like me. I've been through worst...ok maybe not as weird as this but still. I've even watch horror movie at midnight with my friends and yet I sounded like I'm a coward. "So..." I stopped what I was about to say when I notice he was holding some strange device in his hands. It was white and blue with blue buttons and it looked it was meant scan something. "What is that?"

He looked in his hand and saw the strange device. "Hey, what happened to my cell phone?" At that I looked to my own hand where my cell phone was supposed to be and saw device just like his except mine was hot pink and white with light violet buttons. "Dang it! That was an awesome brand phone!" I know I was whining like a spoil brat, but still, my phone was a one of kind brand. The most popular to be in fact. I took a seat and look out the window. "Can this get any worse?" Then I notice that there was no ground beneath the train, only train tracks. I smacked my forehead on the glass, "Of course!" I complain as I sweat-dropped.

Koji was giving me a weird look so I gestured towards the window. He looked outside and shook his head at our luck. "Well, I guess it could get worst." He smirked at me. "I'm glad that you can still makes jokes about this Koji. I mean, we could die at any moment, but at least you now have a sense of humor." He laughed at my theatrics. Wait, he laughed? Koji Minamoto laughed? Yep, he was definitely laughing, and his eyes were brighter than I could ever guessed that they could get. Wow, maybe he went crazy. He was never like this at school. When he saw my confused look his widened as if he hadn't realized what he was doing until then. His face quickly went neutral, but his eyes still had that shine in them that definitely wasn't there before. "Um, sorry about that I don't know what come over me." I could tell that he was going to try his hardest not to lose it again. I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, it was actually to see you laugh, you should do it more often." He blushed at my words, but quickly hid it by pointing out that we were getting close to land.

I look out the window to see a giant explosion of green flames, cutting off one of the railroad lines next to ours. As I looked closer I realized that goggle-head was holding on the tracks for dear life. I lost sight of him as he fell into a cave. I watched the cave until I saw more flames, except this time they were just normal orange and yellow. From what I could see there was a battle going on between two strange looking creatures. I couldn't get a really good look at them but I could tell when the one who shot out green flames lost. The other creature made him disintegrate. The creature then has strange blue light floating around it before turning into a boy, and not just any boy, goggle-head himself! I stared blankly as he did something to make a forest appear around what I thought was a floating island. "Wow, this just gets weirder and weirder." Koji nodded in agreement. Looks like I was right after all this could get worst.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter isn't so crappy. I'm sorry if it is. But don't worry I'll make the next one better.**


	3. Lobomon Warrior of Light

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys are enjoying the story, please keep reviewing and tell what you guys thinks.**

**Here we go, on with the story!**

* * *

The train pulled into the station. I started walking towards the exit, when my strange device started to talk. In a woman's voice it said,_ "Amy Yunatani, this is your D-Tector, you will use it to find your spirit." _"What spirit? Why do I have to look for it? Can't you let goggle-head do it while I just relax?" I wasn't trying to be mean or anything but why do I have to do this difficult task in the first place. I could already tell this was gonna be a hassle. _"Only you can find your own spirit and once you find it your questions will be answered." _My D-Tector displayed a little map and I assume I had to go towards the dots.

Koji had just gotten finished with his own talk with his D-Tector and he didn't look too happy. I looked down at the map of his screen and saw that his went a different way than mine. "Well, I guess this is where we part." looked surprised that I would come to that conclusion. I pointed to my screen to show him that I had to go a different way from here. "Ok, I guess I'll see you around then." His voice sounded a little sad. "Aw, don't worry Koji; I'm sure that your emotions could have a break after all of the work I've put them through." I smirked at his frowning face and started to walk out of the station, only to run into a couple of boys and knock them to the ground.

"Ouch! Could you look where your going?" A boy in a blue and yellow jumpsuit asked. Talking about an attitude. I looked down to see I was crushing a poor little kid who looked the same age as my neighbor friend. It seem like he had been walking next to the other boy. I quickly got up and helped them up while taking the chance to look get a good look at them. The boy in the jumpsuit had a dark blue eyes and brown hair. His blue and yellow shoes had a little dirt, probably from me. The boy next to him was only a kid. He had a giant yellow hat that almost completely covered his light brown hair. His green eyes were looking at mines with curiosity. I couldn't help but have the though in my head that he looked so cute. Oh well, I guess that's just the way I get with little kids. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and yellow pants with orange suspenders. His shoes were green and white, just like the D-Tector he held in his hands.

"I am so sorry for bumping into to guys. By the way, my name is Amy, Amy Yunatani." I smiled at them to show that I was sincere. "I'm Tommy Himi." The kid with the D-Tector said. "My name is J.P. Shibayama." the older boy said. I turn to Tommy, "So are you suppose to be looking for a spirit too?" I gestured down to his D-Tector. "Looking for a spirit? Oh, you mean to turn into a Digimon like Takuya did?" I shrugged, whatever that meant. "Sure, if that's what you call it." "Listen," J.P. interrupted me, "we have to go, if you want to talk about Digimon, go to Takuya and Zoe, we are going home." Geez, what was that guy's problem? Wait, did he said Zoe? Was she a part of this as well? I wonder if, although now wasn't the time to be thinking. With that moment he took Tommy's hand and led him to the train and then proceeded to try to get the train to take him home for some chocolate. When the train took off with them I couldn't help but laugh. Not to be rude or anything but it was kinda funny to be honest. J.P. glared at me, but he could do anything we were surrounded by strange little creatures that were just heads, no bodied, no feet, just heads. The little guys told J.P. that they wanted more chocolate. J.P. denied them and told them to go away. Seriously, how selfish was he? Especially since he had more than enough for them. For that, they started yelling that they wanted the chocolate and attacking us. They were biting us and there were so many of them that I knew we had to run. I grabbed Tommy's hand and ran across the tracks, helping Tommy so that he didn't trip.

We left the train station and passed through the village making all of the little ghost-like Digimon hide. We finally passed the last of the buildings and headed train over a bridge that led to the forest. They were starting to catch up to us, so we zigzagged through the trees and eventually we lost them, so we hid under a ledge. Tommy started messing with his D-Tector. "Come on, I know that you can make me dissolved, so just do it!" He was yelling at his D-Tector pretty loudly, so J.P. tried to hush him, but as he was turn around, I saw that the little Digimon had found us. "Run!" I said. We started to run, but the earth cracked beneath us and we fell down into a hole in the earth.

We were sitting in a flower patch underground. I checked myself for bruises and found that I was fine. Thank god for that. "Hey kiddo, you okay?" J.P. asked Tommy. "Yeah I'm fine, Amy are you okay?" I smiled at him, "Never better." "Ok, then we'd better get moving." J.P. said, obviously trying to be the leader. I helped Tommy up and started walking through the maze of pipes that was around us. I noticed that Tommy had started making pipes when we passed them. Wow, this kid is really smart. I would have never though of that of that. I sighed, outsmarted by a fourth grader. J.P. suddenly stopped, picked up some leaves, and dropped them to see which way the wind has blowing, "The wind is blowing this way, so if we keep going this way, then we will find our way out." "Are you sure." Tommy asked. "Yeah, do you ask?" "I made this x in this pipe when we came here before." "Well, it's looks like we were just headed in circles." I sighed; maybe I should of just gone with Koji. Tommy started crying so J.P. offered us candy bars. "Well, at least we won't starve." he said. Tommy nodded his head in agreement. Well, I couldn't argue with that. Then the little Digimon that were chasing us before suddenly attacked again and we were force to run, but not before J.P. threw some chocolate bars at them.

We ran through the pipes into a big room with a hole in the middle of the floor. J.P. and Tommy were screaming for help, but I was trying to conserve my energy. I suddenly felt teeth biting on my skin and I knew that we couldn't run anymore I grab a stick and started hitting them away, but could tell that I getting nowhere. This was completely useless already. My energy was quickly deteriorating, and just I was about to collapse, I saw Koji. He slide down a pipe, yelling the whole way down. The Digimon were starled, but then they went to attack Koji. He broke the mental pipe that he used to get down and used it as a weapon, it was so amazing, he attacked and he was like a skilled ninja. It's now wonder all the girls were amazed by him during gym class. Perhaps I didn't paid much attention back then. He finally beat back the last of them when they all converged around him and just when I though that he had won, the leader of the digimon change into a sludge monster.

I backed away towards where we came in so that I wouldn't get it in the way. The new Digimon was called Raremon, according to my D-Tector. Koji started to attack it, but it spit acid sludge at Tommy and J.P. , who were gawking at Raremon. Koji picked Tommy up and saved him from the sludge, but the floor now had dozens of holes where Raremon's attack had hot. Koji was darting around the room, trying to keep Tommy safe when goggle-head and two girls walked in. I finally took the time to actually look at what goggle head was wearing. He had green hat on under his goggles that covered up his brown hair. He was wearing a red, short-leaved jacket over a yellow tee-shirt with a black logo that I didn't recognize. He had green gloves that matched his hat, cargo pants, and red and and orange shoes. His brown eyes were so focused on his D-Tector that he didn't even see me looking at him.

The girl that come in with him look like Zoe, she had a purple hat little ears stick out like cat ears. Her blonde hair brought out the tinted green color in her eyes. She was wearing a purple vest over blue and white striped shirt. Her just-above-the-knee length purple skirt match her vest and hat. She had dark purple knee length socks and white and purple shoes. Oh my god! It was Zoe! She's was part of this after all my own gal pal. But she wasn't the only one, there was also a little girl who seem the same age as Tommy, she had short black hair and wore a long sleeved red dress that was at the length of her knees similar to Zoe's skirt. However her sleeves were not the same color they were yellow, her shoes were red just like her dress. Her socks were short and white. Even though her bangs covered her face a little, her blue eyes were still visible to see. Hold on a minute, don't tell me she was the little gal pal of mine. Was she?

"Stay close to me Pheobe." Zoe said the little girl. It was Phoebe! She was in the same class as Tommy if I wasn't mistaken. Oh god, I couldn't believe that she was a part of this dangerous task too. Zoe was too busy to notice me as she quickly yelled at goggle-head, who she called Takuya, to hurry up and digivolve already.

Koji was slowly being backed towards the giant hole in the middle of the room by Raremon, but all Takuya could do was yell at his D-Tector. I grabbed Koji's discharged pipe and rushed at Raremon, ready to fight to protect my friends. I brought the pipe down on Raremon's arm, but it just sunk right through and he started to laugh in a really creepy way. He threw me in Koji's direction, but I passed right by him. I was holding on the edge of the hole, trying not to slip when I herd Takuya yell, "Spirit!" A blue ring surrounded his hand and held his D-Tector against it saying, "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" His body went through the process of morphing with the spirit. He threw a few punches, making fire come out of his hands and yelled, "Agunimon!" The Digimon that Takuya had become had a red a mask with three horn on his face. He had waist length hair that look more like it was fire. Hid body was covered in red and gold armor with flame pattern and tints of black.

Agunimon rushed at Raremon, pushing him against a wall making him shoot his acid out his mouth. Agunimon jumped back to protect Tommy and Koji, blocking acid sludge with his arms. He told them but before they could he turned back into Takuya. Through all of this I was hanging in the hole, so I was trying to pull myself back up, when Raremon fired another and Takuya dove to save Tommy, knocked Koji back into me, sending us both into the hole, I couldn't help but scream, I couldn't even see the end since it was so dark, but suddenly, the ground below us started glowing and I saw the wolf mask that covered Koji's face while we were on the train. I knew that he had found his spirit. Koji had no idea what was going. He suddenly yelled, "Spirit!" and then proceeded to transform to his Digimon spirit. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" When he was done transforming, he grabbed me, so that I wouldn't fall to my doom, and I finally got a good look at him. He had a the wolf mask over his face. His short blond hair ended just above his long sliver and blue scarf. He had blue, black, and sliver armor covering his body. He was "Lobomon!" he floated down to the ground, then set me down and told me to run, I obeyed, running to where Takuya and Tommy were standing, admiring Lobomon's beauty. A short white Digimon with horn on it's head and a pink band around it's waist that I hadn't noticed before he took a book out of the pink band an told us that Lobomon was the legendary warrior of light. Everyone commented on how beautiful Lobomon and so did I. Then the Raremon attacked.

Lobomon countered by using his Lobo Kendo to attack to slice the sludge in two. He ran towards Raremon and used his sword to slice into Raremon's head. A glowing blue ring appeared around Raremon's body. "Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycle. Fractal code digitize!" I watch Koji use his D-Tector to take Raremon's fractal code. Koji then de-digivovled and fell on the ground panting. Takuya tried to help Koji up. "Don't touch me." He said. Takuya stumbled back in shock, "I don't need your help, or anyone else's, but i guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Takuya was obviously frustrated. "My name's Koji Minamoto and you are?" Silence... "So, are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." "I'm Takuya Kanbara." Koji turned away, "Takuya huh, see you." Koji started walking away and I figured that I'd better follow him so I left their dumbstruck expressions. They may though that I was stupid to go with him after his cold behavior, but I didn't care. Just when back the way I was getting to the mouth of the cave I heard them call out, "Wait who are you?"I turned so that I was facing them but still walking, "My name's Jade Gallagher." I turned back the way I was facing them but, still walking, "My name's Jade Gallagher." I turn back the way I was going and tripped on a stray pipe. I fell flat on my face and when I pulled my face off the ground I was at Koji's laughing face. "Shut up." I said then proceed to walk past him and out of the tunnel with him following close behind. Seriously, that's how he treats a girl? What an idiot.

* * *

**Phew! Finally all done. Hope you can forgive for taking so long to finish. But I need all the time I could get. And thanks to those who admire this story, but there still one thing that's missing...review of course. Please tell your thoughts about your stories, I would like to hear your opinions. Just don't put any hasty comments that's all I gotta say.**


	4. Air Is a Fighter

**A/N: Thanks you for liking my story so far, please don't forget to put reviews!**

* * *

I was so glad to get out of the cave, I felt the wind blow through my purple hair. "The win of the digital world smells pretty sweet." Koji said. I gave him a surprise look. I don't usually hear Koji talk like that, of course I've met him at the age of four, and in school he was always so stern he never seem to be positive about stuff. Perhaps I dont much of his character. He really is a mystery. "So, are you ready to search for my spirit with me?" He smirked at me, "What you haven't found it yet?" I grinned, "Nope, too busy falling down holes after trying to save people." He rolled his eyes, "Like you could have saved me from Raremon with that mental pipe." I raised my eyebrows at him, "Isn't it worth it to try?" He sighed in defeat, my point taken. "I guess...when you don't land on your face face in the process!" he laughed and started walking away. "Oh, no you don't you're coming with me to find my spirit!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction my D-Tector was pointing.

We walked into the heart of the forest, but it still didn't seem like were getting anything. "So, any idea where your spirot might be hidden?" Koji was obviously bored with our search and it was only sunset. "Hey, look there's a through these trees!" I pulled him with me through the trees towards the light. I looked around and saw that the occupants of the village of the village looked like pink and blue birds with orange beaks. I walked up to one of them and said, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where we are?" the bird-like digimon looked me up and down, "Well, isn't obvious? You're in the Biyomon Village." "Biyomon Village?" Does that mean your Biyomon?" She blinked at me then laugh, "Wow humans sure have gotten stupid over the years!" I narrowed my eyes at her, but Koji pulled me back before I could get into a fight.

"We're not here to make enemies with, right?" I sighed and blew my purple bangs of my face, "Right." Suddenly, my D-Tector started beeping and I glanced down at the screen, trying to pinpoint my spirit's location. "Look out!" The Biyomon that we talked to before pushed us out of the way of a shoot of fire. "What was that?" I looked around in bewilderment for the source of the attack. "It's Demon!" The Biyomon replied. Then, what look like a huge tower of flame that was created from a demonic creature that was red and blue with sharp claws that bloody-red like his furnish skin. He seem to have demonic wings that purple and black, with sharp red-claws on the top, his teeth were awfully scary like vampire teeth. He had horns on his head like any demon would have. He flew over us and said "Evil Inferno!" I jumped out of the way of the fire, and Koji did too, but our Biyomon friend wasn't so lucky. "Run, don't get hit by the fire!" she said before drifting off to sleep. "Koji, we have to help them!" He pressed the side button on his D-Tector and the blue ring light appear around his hand. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" He transformed into Lobomon and stood facing the Demon. "Looks like I'm gonna have to improve my methods here. Dark Clones!" He multiply himself into ten clones of himself. They all came surrounded Lobomon. They all attacked with their Slash Nail attack, there were scratching him like there were tearing him like paper. I couldn't help watching this horrifying scene, but there was nothing I could do. Lobomon dodged most of them, but two of them the clones hit and he fell to his knees.

"Lobomon!" I yelled. I have to help him, but what can I do? I can't even digivovle. I looked around and found some sharp rocks. I was suddenly glad for all of those years that I played softball. I threw the rocks. Hitting the Demon one by one. "Big mistake little girl!" sure they counter with more of Inferno Flames, but I was quick and got out of their way. I finally defeated all but the real one, when he gave out his evil laugh. "You think that I will go down that easily?" I prepared myself for whatever he was gonna do, but nothing would have prepared me for him digivolving into what my D-Tector called Mega Demon. It was bigger and had larger wings and so were his hands the claws were no longer red but white and even sharper than before. He looked even more devilish than before. I shuddered at this grotesque digimon and wished that could, but I didn't think that I could. I looked over my shoulder at Lobomon, who by now was trying to get up and fight again, even though he was obviously too weak for it. He slowly got up. "Howling Laser!" He fired at Mega Demon, and did quit bit of damage, but he was still so weak. Devimon attacked, "Touch of Darkness" He stabbed Lobomon with his sharp claws. "No!" I could feel the tears in my eyes, now who was going to save the Biyomon? Lobomon was our only chance. "Believe that you can do it. You just have to believe." Those were Lobomon's last words before he faded into Koji then passed out. "Koji, get up! You have to; I can't do this myself this on my own!" I remembered his words. How can I believe? I looked down at his unconscious body and made my decision.

"I can do this! You are going down, for Koji and Biyomon!" A bright lavender light appeared at the village. "Spirit!" I called out, knowing that it was mine. I felt the spirit calling out to me. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" I felt my hair purple hair change to a lighter lavender with pink highlights as it grew to longer length down to my thigh. There were two large pigtails that looked like antennas. I had huge wings on my back, they look a lot like butterfly wings. My hands were covered with gloves with kiss mark designs on them. I had a strapless once piece suit one that was light purple color it really slim to my body well. A big pair of purple and hot pink boots that had wings on the back by the heels. A collar was wrapped around my neck along, I had shoulder plates on and wore a headband with pretty wings on them too. My eyes were covered with a visor, and my bangs were wavy as they came down.

I felt that my transformation was complete I landed on my platform as I twirled around and blow kiss as I shouted out my name, "Ariamon!" Mega Demon's evil smile turned into a shocked expression. "M-m-my l-lady. I h-ha-had no idea- " I cut him off. "You have no right to call me your lady, you have attacked my friends, and now you shall pay!" "Glorious Atmosphere!" I made a sparkling mist in the air, the mist surrounded Mega Demon and made it difficult for him to breath. The mist got stronger as it swallowed him up in whole. I looked back to Koji and Biyomon who were stilling lying on the ground all dirty with scratches. The other Biyomon were staring at me in awe. "Bring them here." I told them. Inside, I had no idea why I idea so much authority over them, but the digimon in me knew that they would obey. Once my friends were close I used my healing power, "Strength of Oxygen!" A healing powder fell over my friends and they woke up in a matter of minutes.

Once I saw they were perfectly healed, I fell to the ground in my human form. Koji came to my side and helped me up by putting my arm over his shoulder. The Biyomon all wanted to help me for some unknown reason, probably because I defeated Mega Demon, yes that is defiantly why. A part of me was telling me that it was something else, but I was too tired to listen. Suddenly, my D-Tector beeped and the woman's voice said, _"Go to the Forest Terminal." _I sighed, never a dull moment. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Koji. He nodded and the Biyomon offered us a Trailmon to take us to the Forest Terminal. We accepted and once we were on the train I describe everything that happend while Koji was unconscious to Koji. We passed over a bridge and I looked down the canyon where there appeared to be candles along the side of the river. Well, that's just silly, I must be really tired. "I think I'm going to get some shut eye, wake me if anything happens, okay?" "Of course, you've been through a lot and you need your rest." He smiled at me and I closed my eyes. I know that this was just the beginning so I need get all the rest I could get.

* * *

**A/N: Boy, this sure took awhile. I was really getting excited at this event, anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Kazemon Kicks In

Story on progress

Please wait.


End file.
